Joyas Encadenadas
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Capaces de manipular los elementos a su antojo Reconocidos por su color de cabello, una marca en su frente y finalmente una especie de membrana endurecida y transparente incrustada justo en medio de su pecho "Dragones" eran llamados, vendidos, esclavizados (TsukiYama) (KageHina) (KuroKen) Advertencia: Violencia 18 Extra:OiKage KuroTsuki
1. Exhibidor

**+Joyas encadenadas+**

"_Exhibidor" _

Hubo dos grandes guerras en el mundo, guerras donde se perdieron vidas, esperanzas… Donde surgieron héroes, donde murieron enemigos… Muerte y sangre. Todo se teñía de tal manera que la humanidad, cansada de tantas muertes, decidió terminar con ello. No podían permitirse una tercera guerra, no ahora que los humanos no querían perder más, no querían luchar más. Hartos de aniquilarse unos a otros por codicia, por odio…

Debían tirar ese lienzo roto y maltratado a la basura, comenzar a pintar todo de nuevo. Una esperanza, un blanco que no se permitirían manchar nuevamente de carmesí. No más derramamiento de sangre.

Los tratados de paz fueron concisos, cada una de las tierras volvería a la monarquía, no porque fuera la mejor opción sino la más sensata luego de ver como la "democracia" o la autonomía fallaba tan drásticamente que obligaría nuevamente al pueblo a levantarse en armas. Por la libertad… Pero la realidad era otra: ellos no eran capaces de gobernarse a sí mismos.

No, el humano necesita quien le ponga un lazo al cuello y le diga que hacer, que le dirija y le diga que está mal, que le den responsabilidades que cumplir y sobre todo que le otorguen un propósito. Alguien a quien seguir, autoridades… Un nuevo juego con reglas simples. Si logras matar al Rey de tu territorio, tú te quedas con la corona. Así creas un enemigo, un blanco… Que caiga una sola persona en lugar de miles, evitar una guerra, entregar una sola alma en lugar de teñir todo con una nueva masacre de miles.

Un solo sacrificio.

Se podría decir que todo de esa forma es relativamente normal, que no se necesitan personas manifestándose, armas nucleares o de guerra que hicieran pensar a otros territorios que quieres apoderarte de ellos, que había codicia de por medio.

Lo más difícil para ellos fue tal vez el decidir el destino de esos seres que habían servido en batalla mucho más que cualquier arma. Que habían arrasado todo a su paso con tan solo un batir de alas o simplemente un parpadeo. Difícil decisión pensaran: ¿Cómo contener a seres con tales habilidades y de quienes se tratan? ¿Cómo pueden simples humanos controlar tal magnitud de poder? ¿Cómo están esas personas a su disposición? ¿Cómo contener a un posible enemigo tan peligroso para la humanidad? Sencillo, porque estas pueden ser controladas, domadas o entrenadas mediante disciplina física y mental.

Seres excepcionales que son marcados desde su nacimiento. "Evolución" fueron llamados por muchos, "calamidades" por la iglesia, "Elegidos" por los humanos, "superioridad" para los científicos y finalmente, y tal vez la peor visión de todas, fue la de los reyes y gobernantes al llamarles "armas".

Armas para matar, para destruir…No para proteger y ayudar.

Armas que luego de las guerras fueron odiadas y temidas.

Ojos con pupilas afiladas, alas que se expandían al son de órdenes y guerra, diferentes tipos, diferentes habilidades. Sangre que curaba, que envenenaba, escudos impenetrables, magia oculta entre otras habilidades aun incomprensibles…

Solo reconocidos por su color de cabello, una marca en su frente y finalmente una especie de membrana endurecida y transparente incrustada justo en medio de su pecho. La mayoría era de tal hermosura que daban la ilusión de piedras preciosas.

Capaces de manipular los elementos a su antojo, descritos en la mitología se hacían presentes en ese futuro. Estos seres excepcionales fueron llamados "Dragones".

Adorados al principio, utilizados en guerra trayendo consigo muchas victorias y conquistas.

Repudiados y temidos en la actualidad.

Por diez años fueron escondidos, aniquilados y cazados hasta convertirse en un lujo excéntrico de las familias en el "poder" o influyentes al poseer semejante trofeo. Esclavos, ladrones, objetos de aparadores y vendidos en el mercado negro al mejor postor como simple mercancía.

* * *

_Territorio amarillo, Japón._

Corrían con toda la fuerza que sus piernas les permitían, no tenían siquiera tiempo de pensar en un plan coherente para escapar con esas luces que los apuntaban con la única intención de cazarlos. El sonido de los autos a lo lejos, del viento que azotaba con fuerza los frondosos árboles del lugar al que mucho tiempo llamaron hogar y que en esa noche tendrían que despedirse de él…No es como que les doliera, pero sin duda alguna fue donde las esperanzas más se unieron, ese largo tiempo donde las risas resonaron en las cuatro paredes de una humilde cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

Donde sus vidas se unieron y se comprometieron como hermanos. Ellos juraron cuidarse unos a otros sin la necesidad de compartir lazos de sangre.

La noche había caído, tan sombría. Solo era iluminada por la luna. Aquella que gustaban admirar y que esta vez era el peor escenario para el menos dos de ellos. Debido a que sus pupilas perdían gran visibilidad ante la falta de luz.

—Si nos movemos todos juntos sospecharan…—Fueron las sabias palabras que salieron de los labios de un alto chico rubio, alto, de cabellos cortos que llevaba una gorra negra con el propósito de resguardar su verdadera naturaleza, aunque en esos momentos ya era inútil. Habían sido descubiertos—. Pienso que Hinata debería ir con Kenma—sugirió, el más bajo negó de inmediato. Era imposible que el de gafas pensara que lo dejaría ahí con ese terrible problema de visión nocturna.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que eres presa fácil en la noche Tsukishima…—susurró Hinata. En realidad entre los pocos conocimientos que tenían para denominar y describir a los de su especie, Tsukishima podría ser considerado uno de los "Dragones" más poderosos al dominar su elemento de una forma tan magistral que todo ser humano quedaría encantado. Sin embargo su vista era débil y el audio tan delicado que terminaba siendo un gran problema en la noches. Siempre al ceder la luz se quedaba prácticamente ciego y los ruidos de los animales, los carros a los lejos e incluso la respiración de un simple ser humano eran sonidos constantes que en exceso podían debilitar al rubio causándole dolor. Por eso mismo Hinata Shouyou vivía preocupado cada que salía de su casa y tardaba en regresar. No era de esperarse nada más que una preocupación descomunal ante esa grave situación. —Por eso mismo no —sentenció—.Basta de tonterías, ¡nos iremos juntos los cuatro!

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! —Le retó el de gafas, irritado. Detestaba cuando el más bajito se ponía en ese plan ¿con quién creía que trataba? Estúpido enano, el solo trataba de sacarlos de ese embrollo y el muy idiota se ponía a discutir. A lo lejos Kenma permanecía alerta, observando su entorno en la espera de los perseguidores.

—Shouyou… —llamó el de estatura media con un pequeño rastreador en sus manos—Tienen a Yaku —tras sus palabras las piernas les temblaron. Es de imaginarse que eso no era ninguna buena señal para alguno, solo aseguraba el mal presagio de que tal vez ese día no podrían escapar.

—Escucho sus pasos… Escucho sus pasos—Las pupilas doradas de Tsukishima se afilaron, si no tenía opción tendría que desplegar sus alas y parte de sus habilidades. Su corazón se sentía acelerado, pasos a la derecha, a la izquierda, atrás, delante…Estaban completamente acorralados—Mierda Shouyou ¡lárguense! —Gritó. Los más bajos se sorprendieron, en todo ese tiempo jamás habían visto a Tsukishima tan alterado como lo estaba en ese momento. Hinata negó, desistía de dejarlo solo, no ahora… No en ese momento que sentía que su familia, su vida y su libertad le eran arrebatados—.Corran.

Y Kenma no esperó más. Tomó al de cabellos naranjas de la muñeca el cual desistió un poco, no podía dejar a Tsukishima ahí, no debía, no podía…Era como si le arrancaran un brazo, parte de su corazón, de sus amados recuerdos.

—Tsukishima, Tsukishima, debemos regresar por Tsukishima ¡Kei!—Gritó. Kenma apretó los labios y haciendo gala de su fuerza prácticamente arrastró al menor por el bosque. Hinata no era el único frustrado con ello, que Kenma no lo expresara no significaba que no lo sentía—. ¡Tenemos que regresar, Kenma! ¡A Tsukishima lo atraparan!

Fuertes oleadas de viento llegaron hasta donde se encontraban, clara señal de que Tsukishima se estaba resistiendo a ser atrapado. Ráfaga tras ráfaga que helaba sus cuerpos, que mecían las copas de los árboles y que les hacía dudar cada minuto de su caminar ¿regresar?... Eso era lo que Hinata quería y que Kenma le impedía. Un grito, maldiciones, un nuevo sonido tan ensordecedor, tan agudo que los hizo caer de rodillas, se miraron a los ojos y entonces lo supieron: no podían escapar. Con eso habían atrapado a Yaku y ahora sabían que ese sonido a tales niveles destrozaría los tímpanos de Tsukishima.

—Kei, Kei…Kei—Repetía el nombre de Tsukishima ensimismado, cubriendo sus oídos mientras sentía el sabor metálico invadir su boca, su nariz sangraba producto de aquella herramienta creada por los humanos para amaestrarlos. Observó a lo lejos a Kenma en el piso, sollozando de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo húmedo, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro y ropas en lodo.

Dolía, quería meter su cabeza al piso y desaparecer, morir. Lágrimas de impotencia recorrieron sus mejillas, estaba acorralado, esta vez no había salida.

Esta vez Hinata Shouyou iba a perder su libertad irremediablemente.

"_Nos volveremos a ver Hinata"_

* * *

_**Se que es corto y que me desaparecí mucho tiempo, es decir no es como que alguien estuviera esperando mis escritor lo sé, pero bueno. Les traigo este nuevo fic que he estado planeando por un buen rato, casi tengo todos los cabos atados y espero sea de su agrado, la introducción deja muchas dudas, pero es más que obvio quienes son los "Dragones" ¿cierto? Espero la idea les haya agradado y nos seguiremos viendo al menos una vez a la semana. Ahora ¿Qué creen que pase con Hinata y Tsukishima? ¿Quién será ese chico misterioso que quería volver a ver a Hinata? ¿Por qué Kenma es considerado un Dragón si su cabello natural es negro? Muchas intrigas y enredos nos esperan, estén atentos. Igual sobre "eso" que muchas esperan más adelante se verá. **_

_**Hasta luego, los quiere y ve desde lejos Shinobu.**_


	2. Compra

"_**Compra"**_

Caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo, pasando entre los sirvientes dedicaban a sus labores. Su apariencia era tan formal como siempre. No obstante, en realidad solo era formal para ese tipo de eventos y cuando visitaba ese hogar, no es que no le agradara ese tipo de ropas pero para su particular gusto prefería prendas que le hicieran sentirse más libre.

Kuroo sonrió al encontrarse con sus compañeros, que de igual forma se encontraban pulcramente vestidos. El primero, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, de tez blanca y una cara de pocos amigos que solo ocasionaba que el pelinegro recién llegado buscase molestarlo.

Kageyama Tobio, hijo del presidente de los viñedos más cotizados dentro del territorio rojo y amarillo, único heredero y por lo tanto perteneciente a una posición social de lo más favorable desde su nacimiento. Podría darse el lujo de decir que podía regalar dinero a diestra y siniestra sin tener miedo a la bancarrota.

Saludo con una sonrisa, recibiendo un bufido del de ojos azules. No ha cambiado desde que lo conoció. A su derecha se encontraba el dueño de ese "palacio" de cabellos negros, ojos grises, piel blanca como la leche misma que era adornada con pequeñas pecas que se extendían a lo largo de su rostro y cuello, largas pestañas y delgados labios, en realidad no muy llamativo a la vista y con una gran falta de presencia. Sin embargo al observarlo de cerca de podría apreciar una belleza única. Encantadora.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, hijo del consejero del Rey del territorio amarillo, perteneciente a un linaje que tuvo gran presencia en cada una de las antiguas guerras, coronando su apellido como el candidato perfecto a ser el consejero y mano derecha del monarca de esas tierras, otorgándole de igual forma gran poder en las guerras. Familia al igual que la de Tobio rebosante en propiedades y dinero, sin embargo tal vez de toda la línea de antiguos líderes Yamaguchi era por lo mucho el más noble de todos ellos. Cosa irónica conociendo la lista de crueldades que abordaban a ese apellido.

—Has llegado tarde como siempre—objetó Kageyama al ver la sonrisa idiota que seguía en las facciones de Kuroo, aún se preguntaba cómo es que seguía siendo su "amigo". Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando su "justificación".

—Simplemente se me ha complicado, gajes del oficio— y efectivamente como era de esperarse para Kageyama había recibido la misma justificación de siempre. Kuroo pasó de largo extendiéndole una carta a cada uno—Tenia que recoger las invitaciones para esta noche, quita esa cara de amargado—Indico. Yamaguchi como Kageyama tomaron los sobres, mientras se preguntaban mentalmente por qué se encontraban metidos en ese tipo de "cosas" —. Ya saben, es muy difícil entrar, tienen privilegios por ser hijos de quienes son, deberías ser más agradecido querido Tobio.

—Nada de querido Tobio —dijo molesto. Yamaguchi solo sonrió, esos dos nunca dejarían de llevarse de esa forma tan retorcida.

—Gracias Tetsuro—agradeció el de ojos grises, terminando de acomodar su corbata, si tenía suerte tal vez esa noche encontraría lo que tanto ansiaba. Al igual que Kageyama ambos tenían una meta en común y el oficio de Kuroo les era de gran ayuda para ello. Claro…Sin dejar de lado los lazos que tanto los unían desde que tenía memoria—. Ojala esta vez Kageyama y yo tengamos suerte.

—En realidad—llevó su mano a su barbilla, pensativo—creo que esta vez la tendremos—. Las miradas de los más bajos se iluminaron con suavidad, no se mostraron efusivos ni mucho menos gritaron de felicidad como la gente normal suele hacerlo en ese tipo de ocasiones. Saben que todo puede tratarse de una ilusión, que puede ser que esos sean chismes infundados y que puede traer consigo una gran desilusión. —Además escuche que tienen varios especímenes nunca antes vistos, varios marcados y claro nuevos…Salvajes si así les quieren llamar, será una noche muy entretenida al ver a los viejos y familias ricas pelearse por ellos.

—Eres raro—fueron las simples palabras de Kageyama antes de acercarse a Yamaguchi y terminar de acomodar la corbata que el menor solo había dejado hecho un desastre —Y tú eres un bueno para nada Tadashi… No puedes ni con un simple nudo de corbata—Suspiró. Tadashi río ante esa ofensa y se dio por vencido, si seguía enredando más la corbata terminaría estrangulado.

—¿Nos vamos pequeño Tobio? ¿Tadashi? —Preguntó. Ambos jóvenes asintieron no sin antes una protesta de parte del de ojos azules por ser el único en ser llamado pequeño.

—Discúlpame por ser un año menor que tú, señor dinosaurio—riñó. Por tercera vez Tadashi suspiró, abrió el holograma de su muñeca y ordenó rápidamente un auto de sitio que los llevaría al lugar designado. Es decir, no podían llegar a ese tipo de eventos anunciando la posición de su familia y menos que pertenecían a la misma.

Esperando así, al fin encontrar aquello que tanto deseaban.

* * *

_Territorio rojo, China._

Observaba todo con aburrimiento desde el trono de su palacio. Un suspiro, los ojos entrecerrados, detestaba esa vida, simplemente odiaba el ser un Rey. No por las comodidades, está de más decir que el disfruta las atenciones, el gastar dinero como si no hubiese mañana, gobernar a sus subordinados, el poder herir, gritar, el obligar a la gente a hacer cosas que no quieren y bufarse de sus rostros desesperados… ¿Quién dijo que un Rey debía ser compasivo con su pueblo? Nadie, y esa era una de las diversiones favoritas de Oikawa Tooru. Acorralarlos hasta que terminen hincados ante el pidiéndole perdón, jurándole lealtad. Saborear el poder y control que tiene sobre todos y cada una de las almas de ese territorio.

Entonces… ¿cuál era el problema? Bueno, a veces eso le aburría y detestaba pensar en lo que tenía que esconder, sobre todo en que debía buscar el "bien" para esa basura bajo su poder.

—Vámonos Tooru—Anunció desde la puerta su actual mano derecha, el guardián de la "Familia Real" de ese territorio. Cabello corto y negro, desordenado, con facciones marcadas y cejas poblados que le hacían lucir como un amargado de primera. Aunque tal vez eso no estaba lejos de la realidad. Si había una sola persona a la que Oikawa le tuviera respeto y miedo a la vez era a él, Iwaizumi Hajime. Suspiró derrotado y se alzó. Tenía un importante evento hoy y le era tedioso el hecho de tener que tomar un Jet, pero con suerte todo eso valdría la pena.

Oikawa dio un chasquido de dedos y observó cómo dos de sus más fieles sirvientes de hacían presentes en menos de diez segundos.

—Realmente espero que esta vez los encuentre, mi Rey— ante sus palabras Oikawa afirmó complacido. Esos dos sin lugar a dudas compartían su deseo a pesar de las grandes diferencias que los marcaban.

—Así será Yuu, pronto estarán con nosotros. Sé que tú y Asahi estarán contentos de verlos de regreso—Y esa sonrisa encantadora que pocos conocían se dibujó en los labios de Tooru. Iwaizumi ladeó el rostro, no le interesaba ver ese tipo de gestos en ese Rey egoísta y mimado.

Tras sus palabras Nishinoya se apresuró a sacar la capa de seda y la corona de cristal con incrustaciones de gemas rojas que la mayoría del tiempo Oikawa debía portar. Para el Rey era divertido pensar en ella como una señal ante sus enemigos de que él era el blanco a matar, quitársela le quitaba diversión al asunto, al menos desde la perspectiva del castaño .

—Desactiva la seguridad hasta nuestra salida Asahi—ordenó Iwaizumi. El mayor de los presentes obedeció de inmediato, expandió sus palmas dejando a la vista el tablero de hologramas que manejaba toda la seguridad del castillo. Sería una molestia salir si Oikawa no portaba la corona ya que la misma lo reconocía como Rey y no una amenaza y abrir todo con su anillo, poniendo códigos y cuidando el mismo tiempo la espalda del castaño no se le antojaba más que al son de un fastidio, era la mejor opción y sin el Rey no veía caso tenerla activada—. Regresaremos mañana. Vamos Tooru.

* * *

_Territorio neutral, frontera con el territorio rojo y el territorio amarillo._

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo pesaba, su cabeza dolía y era poco comparado con el dolor abrumador que aun sentía en sus ojos… Lo habían cegado. Lo más seguro es que luego de atraparlo y darse cuenta de su elemento natural y de su tipo de rango lo habían hecho, dañaban su mejor arma, para evitarse problemas. Abrió la boca y se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba sumergido en algo, en un líquido extraño que a pesar de todo lo dejaba respirar, sin embargo no por el método convencional. Tenía un pequeño respirador en su nariz y bueno, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, al menos lo suficiente para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

A lo lejos enfocó sombras, que conforme pasaban los minutos poco a poco fueron tomando forma. Eran personas, la mayoría vestidas de traje y elegantes vestidos, charlando tan tranquilamente como si se tratara de un paseo en el parque. El líquido donde se encontraba fue cediendo, dejándolo finalmente en el fondo de lo que él pudo ver era una cúpula de cristal en forma de cascaron de huevo que lo mantendría a la vista de todos los curiosos que comenzaban a acercarse. Tembló internamente de rabia ¡él no era una exhibición! Menos una mascota para que esa lacra podrida lo mirase con esos ojos de deseo.

No, Hinata Shouyou era una persona libre que no podían mantener recluida en ese lugar.

Trató de mover sus piernas y de un tirón sacó el respirador que se encontraba en su nariz pero su forcejeo fue interrumpido por las cadenas transparentes que lo mantenían a raya de ese tipo de situaciones. Chasqueó los dientes y observó con asco a aquellos que se acercaban a tocar la cúpula, acariciándola como si él fuera un animal de circo y lo que tal vez más detesto fue el darse cuenta que todas esas personas portaban mascaras de diferentes tamaños y colores. Tratando de ocultar su identidad lo más probable. Claro, para la sociedad era indigno ese tipo de actos, sin embargo ahí estaban comerciando con ellos como simples objetos.

—Tsukishima…—susurró el de cabellos naranjas por lo bajo, observando al rubio a lo lejos y como este se mantenía quieto ante toda esa gente, sin una sola expresión en su rostro, sin molestia, sin enfado, sin felicidad… Sin ninguna sola expresión. A dos metres más o menos se encontraba Kozume, quien todavía se encontraba en ese líquido dormido. Se veía tranquilo, como si pasara de todo ese infierno que estaba seguro estaba a punto de vivir y no solo para él. Eso era un purgatorio al que todos los que se encontraban encerrados entrarían.

La vida suele ser muy cruel y el cómo y dónde naces suele darte un lugar predeterminado al crecer, el cómo vivirás, con qué suerte correrás… Todo se define por la cuna de la que provienes y eso era algo que Hinata al igual que Tadashi Yamaguchi, quien recién entraba a ese enorme lugar sabían. Es un destino del que no puedes escapar, porque está firmado no con tinta, si no con la más espesa sangre que es imposible de borrar….

—Quita ese rostro Tadashi—la voz de Kageyama lo sacó de su ensoñación, una donde no se encontraba en ese horrible lugar con gente tan podrida y sucia que no le apetecía nunca tratar.

Ante el mundo el sistema de Reyes era impecable, las guerras habían terminado y cada territorio vivía en "paz" no había monarquías, menos duques marqueses o condes. Solo un Rey que elegía un sucesor al morir o que simplemente perdía la vida ante alguien que quería derrocarlo. Es arrogante pensar que con eso extinguirían el deseo del humano por la oscuridad, por el corrompimiento y lo vulgar… No puedes suprimir los deseos más bajos del humano, por más paz o menos "delincuencia" que exista, por más reglas o seguridad que se crean… Es una ruleta donde el espíritu regresa a sus inicios, al abismo.

Yamaguchi lo sabía y lo detestaba, odiaba y repudiaba la crueldad y la forma en que trataban a los "Dragones". Sin embargo, el deseo más puro de su corazón se encontraba puesto en un solo motivo, en su amigo de infancia… En Tsukishima Kei, al cual le debía tanto…

Luego de tres años de búsqueda y cuatro de no saber nada de él y no lo culpaba por haber escapado, lo entendía: después de lo que había pasado con su familia incluso él se había roto. Lo que más temía en lo profundo de su ser era no volver a ver a Tsukishima o enterarse en el peor de los casos que había terminado en manos del mercado negro o de otra persona.

—Lo siento Tobio —suspiró vencido, acomodando la máscara plateada que portaba para no ser reconocido. El mencionado relajo el ceño y apunto a una mesa cercana, señalando la joyería del primer salón.

—Son hermosas… Forjadas del mejor oro y materiales, piedras y colores únicos—indicó con tranquilidad, tomando una copa de vino que le ofreció uno de los camareros. Sonrío con ironía y olfateó la bebida, era uno de los vinos más caros que su familia fabricaba—Escoge una, te hará sentir mejor.

—Pueden ser hermosas Kageyama, pero no su procedencia —Le recordó Kuroo, observando cada color y el precio de las mismas, un lujo que solo gente millonaria podría darse—Los matan para eso y no creo que Tadashi necesite más que ese anillo ¿me equivoco? —cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, palmeando la espalda del de ojos grises, quien asintió de inmediato. Tobio chasqueó los dientes, mirando de reojo el anillo de oro blanco que Tadashi siempre portaba en su mano derecha con una piedra amarilla incrustada en el mismo—.Los venenos, medicinas, joyas, bolsas… Todo está hecho a base de sus membranas, alas y sangre, no usan la piel porque es como la de un ser humano, si no estos enfermos lo harían, matar a majestuosas criaturas para esto—sacó la lengua en señal de asco—aunque claro, generalmente suelen matar a los marcados o heridos durante una cacería, sacan mucho más de la venta de ellos vivos.

—Aunque tú no eres el más indicado para decirlo Kuroo—Mencionó Kageyama indignado, bebiendo el contenido de su copa de golpe—No me hagas recordarte lo que eres…

—Ya, ya pequeño Tobio~—revolvió el cabello del menor, suspirando para seguir caminando—. ¿Quieren ir al salón principal? Donde puede estar lo que tanto buscan—los menores asintieron, esa era lo hora de la verdad. Tadashi acarició su anillo, Kageyama arregló su saco y sin más se encaminaron al gran salón lleno de espejos y cristal donde las atracciones principales de esa noche eran exhibidas para la gran subasta que tendría cabida en unas horas.

Destinos que se cruzarían, puertas alguna vez cerradas se abrirían de nuevo y cosas inimaginables se desataría en la vida de varios jóvenes ahí presentes… En efecto, la vida es rara y marca caminos confusos, pero todo sucede por algo, todo sigue un destino del cual no puedes escapar…

Kuroo se separó de los menores, dando una vuelta del lugar para examinar a los especímenes de esa noche: varios con marcas, pertenecientes a familias poderosas y que de seguro en algún momento habían escapado y nuevamente eran atrapados. Muchas veces eso reducía o aumentaba el precio del Dragón, todo ello dependía de su anterior dueño. En lo personal, no estaba interesado en ninguno de ellos, aunque incluso algunos los recordaba perfectamente. Sonrió de medio lado, llegaba a la sección de sus favoritos: Los salvajes. Dragones nunca educados o sin dueños, que solo tenían la marca en frente, cubierta generalmente por su cabello, de cuerpo puro y habilidades sin pulir… Sin haber sido sometidos jamás. Dio una mirada rápida, memorizando sus rostros ya que estaba seguro en el futuro los vería. Algunos estaban despiertos, otros drogados y finalmente uno dormido, absorto de todo ese mundo. Uno de ellos, con una peculiaridad especial, que en seguida despertó su atención.

¿Raíces de cabello negro? ¿En serio? Una piedra tornasol y finalmente la marca artificialmente marcada en su frente ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, él estudiaba a los mismos desde que tenía memoria y mucho más que eso, era mucho más que un simple "doctor" de Dragones. Pero no era momento de ondear en el tema, no ahora que estaba absorto en la belleza de ese ejemplar. Su blanca piel, su estrecha cintura y menudo cuerpo, sin cicatrices en su espalda, señal de que nunca había revelado sus alas. Era único… estaba seguro de que jamás vería a otro como él y por lo tanto debía ser suyo. La sonrisa volvió a sus labios, apegó su mano en la copula, dilatando sus pupilas con excitación al ver como poco a poco el espécimen dentro despertaba, mostrando unos hermosos ojos dorados como el mismo oro.

"Tienes que ser mío" Pensó para sí mismo. No dejaría que nadie más se lo arrebatara.

Kageyama suspiró por lo bajo, temía que luego de tres años ese chico siguiera sin mostrar señales de vida y no era que le importara mucho aunque en el fondo esos pensamientos eran mentiras para no hacer notar el verdadero interés que tenía por Hinata. Quien desde hace dos años no había tenido contacto con él, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra de un momento a otro. No malinterpreten, Kageyama no tenía- a pesar de lo que muchos creen- malas intenciones con el chico, tenían su historia y una promesa que a pesar de tanto tiempo no pensaba romper, aunque sí. Le dolía aceptar que su egoísmo en aquel momento le dio la excusa válida al más bajito para no despedirse de él, mas con aquella amenaza que Tobio había soltado debido a su enfado ¿en qué pensaba en ese entonces?... Decirle que lo haría suyo por la fuerza o que lo entregaría a los cazadores si no se quedaba a su lado. Sonaba tan mal en su cabeza que no culpaba al de cabellos naranjas por haber huido.

Lo había arruinado y lo había hecho en grande. Por qué en todo ese tiempo que conoció a Hinata entendió que, lo que el chico más temía era perder su libertad.

—Fíjate por dónde vas ¿quieres? —le retaron. Kageyama mostrando su educación alzó la ceja, él no era explosivo…Él se controlaba, el no gritaba, el no…

—¡Fíjate tú por dónde vas estúpido! —Sí. El comportamiento de Kageyama era impecable, siempre y cuando se tomaran esas palabras con ironía—.Tú te metiste en mi camino.

—Ah, ¿disculpa que dijiste? No te escucho pequeñín—Se burló el sujeto que había chocado con él. Kageyama apretó sus puños, molesto ¿Quién se creía? Estaba a punto de replicar, de gritar y patear a ese estúpido con sonrisa engreída. Sin embargo, detrás de ese mismo sujeto se encontraba lo que con tanto ahínco había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Justo detrás se encontraba Hinata dormido plácidamente en los cojines que se habían colocado luego de que despertara. Claro, fue nuevamente drogado luego de que intento escapar, realmente les había dado muchos problemas y se esperaba que al menos le dieran buenas ganancias.

—Shouyou…—Musitó ensimismado, empujando al idiota de mascara roja que estaba frente a él. Oikawa torció un gesto molesto ante esa falta de respeto, más que nada porque él había reconocido de inmediato a Tobio y ese idiota no. Bueno, no es como que esperara ser reconocido pero sí que un chico que alguna vez fue su mayor entretención lo reconociera, era lo mínimo que esperaba.

"He…Parece que tenemos el mismo interés pequeño Tobio…" Pensó para sus adentros, observando con diversión la escena. Nunca se imaginó que Kageyama buscara lo mismo que él y menos que mostrara ese tipo de interés por un Dragón de ese tipo. Pero era una lástima, porque Oikawa no cedería aún se tratase de uno de sus ex consentidos. Habría que decir también que bajo ningún motivo dejaría que Hinata Shouyou cayera en sus manos.

Le miró alejarse y el siguiente en acercarse fue el, contemplando esa carita de ángel que tenía Hinata al dormir, justo como lo recordaba…

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Hinata…—Y es que Oikawa Tooru nunca rompía una promesa, no ahora que con Hinata Shouyou estaría más cerca de cumplir sus planes. Iwaizumi suspiró con cansancio, todo esto tendría un amargo final si su Rey conseguía las piezas faltantes del rompecabezas, por supuesto, no le quedaba más que apoyarlo incondicionalmente.

Por otro lado, Tobio corrió hacia Yamaguchi, quien observaba de lejos lo que tanto ansiaba, en la sección de los marcados se encontraba su amigo de infancia, Tsukishima Kei, con dos largas cicatrices en la espalda y una marca en su cuello que solo era el manifiesto de que recientemente había tenido que desplegar sus alas. Yamaguchi entendió que, Tsukishima había luchado hasta el último momento para no ser atrapado… Para no regresar a su lado y eso dolía, calaba como mil dagas en la piel. No se atrevía acercarse aun teniendo la máscara puesta, Kei lo conocía tan bien que la idea de ser reconocido en una fracción de segundo estaba más que presente.

—Puedes reclamarlo si quieres… Tiene la marca de tu familia —susurró Kageyama, posando su mano en el hombre de Tadashi, quien se debatía en reclamar a su amigo como una posesión de su familia y ganarse su odio o comprarla en la subasta con sus propios medios. Lo único seguro era que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

"_La informamos a nuestros queridos clientes que, la subasta esta a punto de comenzar"_

_+++Joyas encadenadas+++_

_Continuara…_

* * *

_**Hola, les traigo la actualización, lo escribi todo de una sentada y fue algo cansado. Apuesto a que muchas pensaron que el que le había prometido a Hinata el volver a verlo había sido Tobio ¡pues no!-inserte risa maléfica- ok no. Pero no mis queridas lectoras, sí. Esos dos tienen una larga historia que se contara mas adelante, al igual que Oikawa y Kageyama y bueno en el próximo capítulo se viene lo más divertido ¡la subasta! Las preguntas de la semana dun dun dun ¿Cuál es el verdadero oficio de Kuroo? ¿Qué es en realidad Kenma? ¿El rey del territorio amarillo quien será? ¿Y suga? ¿Quién ganara a Hinata en la subasta? Todo esto y mas la próxima semana (¿?) Hagan sus apuestas, será entretenido leerlas, dedico el capítulo a mis niñas de la mafia o3o que en algún momento me odiaran por lo que se viene.**_

_**Las quiere Shinobu Rei.**_


	3. Acceso

"**Acceso"**

_Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos castaños que lo miraban con diversión, como si solo quisiera hacer notar lo pequeño y tímido que era a su lado lo cual, por desgracia, funcionaba. Desde que tenía memoria caía en todas y cada una de las provocaciones de Oikawa._

_Ya desde que era más pequeño su padre siempre mantuvo lazos con el Rey rojo de su territorio, un Rey que en su tiempo terminaría monopolizado la atención de un pequeño pelinegro por completo. Su porte, su manera de caminar y su andar… Esa sonrisa encantadora y esa facilidad para tomar decisiones sin dudarlo un segundo, todo en el… ¡Absolutamente todo! Era perfecto para el pequeño Kageyama de doce años que admiraba escondido detrás de su padre a ese joven que apenas hace tres años había sido nombrado Rey. Mismo que trajo prosperidad a una tierra infértil y olvidada por los demás reinos, después de todo era el territorio donde los estragos de las guerras pasadas más habían repercudido. _

_Oikawa, en su primer año, trajo consigo nuevos tratos y convenios con los demás territorios mediante estrategias emergentes en las cuales según las palabras de su padre "era un experto". ¿Por qué lo decía? Eran cosas que Kageyama no podía comprender, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que quería llegar a ser como aquel castaño, seguir su ejemplo y convertirse en un futuro candidato a Rey. _

_Demasiado soñador, demasiado inocente… En aquel entonces no podía ver todo lo que se escondía detrás de aquella radiante sonrisa._

_Ni siquiera vio venir como después de tres años se encontraba en la habitación de Oikawa besándolo con frenesí._

_La inocencia había quedado atrás y de una simple admiración había nacido un extraño gusto por observar al Rey, una necesidad… Las hormonas a los quince años pueden ser realmente traicioneras, y el vivo ejemplo de eso fue cuando el castaño se le acercó de forma insinuante a pedirle un simple beso._

_Para Oikawa estar con cualquier hombre o mujer era algo tan natural como respirar. Siendo un Rey ¿…no era eso lo más normal? Tomar lo que quisiera, coleccionar corazones y sentimientos de simples humanos que se perdían (enloquecían) ante su encanto. Y el próximo en caer en su trampa era ese pequeño y bien parecido joven que buscaba cualquier pretexto para visitarlo ¿En serio lo creía tan idiota? Sentía su mirada, veía su anhelo, su deseo… Esa sed que despierta en un adolecente al cruzar la línea de la niñez la cual era fácil de identificar para Tooru como un barco en medio del mar. Por lo que, si se presentaba la oportunidad… ¿Por qué no aprovecharla? _

_Una noche larga, vino de la mejor calidad (traído por Kageyama a petición de Oikawa) y claro, al mismo repartidor de tal bebida para saciar otro tipo de sed. _

_Lo acorraló contra la pared de su cuarto, pegando su frente a la contraria mientras esa suave sonrisa que Kageyama tanto adoraba se hacía presente. Dulces palabras y confesiones entre cuatro paredes que terminaron en un beso húmedo, carente de vergüenza, con una entrega total por parte de Tobio._

_¿Soñar? Era un término muy corto para lo que sucedía, tal vez una proyección astral de su deseo más oculto, tal vez una utopía, otro universo… Para Kageyama era sin duda lo que más deseaba en su vida, por lo menos en aquel momento._

_Oikawa fue desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la camisa del más bajo para besar su cuello, dejando marcas sobre aquella piel tersa, disfrutándolo con deleite. Kageyama sabía a gloria, no era solo por ser virgen si no también por su timidez y el verle temblar de aquella forma mientras le besaba sin recato. Ante sus ojos era el más suculento manjar que había tenido la oportunidad de probar, uno que se encontraba a su total merced. El carmín en sus mejillas… su respiración errática… esa mirada azulina llena de deseo ante los primeros toques en su entrepierna. Gemidos que se perdían en el aire y jadeos de molestia ante cada mordida que el Rey le regalaba._

_Tooru golpeó la espalda del ojiazul contra la pared. Enredando sus largos dedos en las hebras negras como la noche del menor, aferrándose sin piedad. Todo para lograr afianzar un beso que subía de nivel tan rápido como la lluvia toca el piso en una tormenta._

_Rojo… Para Kageyama Oikawa era rojo, un tifón rojo que lo estaba volviendo loco, que hacía a su cordura perderse en el ojo del huracán._

_En ese entonces, ninguno de los dos se esperaba que terminarían rendidos ante un simple capricho y que lo que puede ser fácilmente confundido con amor se convertiría en la rivalidad más grande de todas…_

* * *

_Salón de subastas, Territorio Neutral._

—Oye Tadashi, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Kageyama al observar el rostro impregnado de tristeza y un poco de preocupación del menor. Lo más raro del asunto es que debería estar sonriendo debido a que le habían permitido hablar con Tsukishima—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿…Tsukishima te reconoció? —Tras la pregunta el de pecas negó, suspirando al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus hombros con decepción.

—Te lo devolverán ¿cierto? El negociador me dijo que lo tendrás, pero debes comprarlo en la subasta para no levantar sospechas. Le he dado el adelanto, está todo arreglado así que ¡Quita esa cara! —Indicó el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando caer su mano en la espalda del de ojos grises que debido a la fuerza empleada lo hizo tambalear.

En efecto, Se había encontrado con Tsukishima gracias a que Kuroo hablo con el negociador. Inclusive le habían dado un momento a solas con el dragón pero las pocas palabras que intercambiaron y la sentencia que le dio fue tal vez lo que le tenía triste además de nervioso. Sabía que si Kageyama se enteraba de la petición del Dragón rubio, explotaría. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Después de todo el y Kuroo le habían ayudado a encontrarlo, a mantener la esperanza de reencontrase con su querido amigo de infancia y si el cumplía su condición para volver a su lado... Estaba seguro que crearía una guerra campal la cual el iniciaría y el de ojos azules continuaría.

¿…Qué hacer?...

_Hace quince minutos._

_—Si quieres que vuelva contigo, no lo hare…Te lo advierto de una vez, Tadashi—Las palabras del rubio perforaron sus oídos, apretó los labios y simplemente bajó el rostro, suspirando derrotado. El sonido de las cadenas en sus tobillos, el darse cuenta como el rubio se encontraba desubicado debido a la poca luz de la habitación y finalmente escuchar los ligeros quejidos que Tsukki dejaba escapar debido a las cicatrices frescas en su espalda. ¿Por qué estaba tan lastimado?... ¿Por qué no quería volver con él? No lo entendia, todo ser humano coherente preferiría una vida a su lado que ese tipo de maltratos o un destino incierto._

—_Alguien m…más te comprara, por favor Tsukki, regresa…—Trató de persuadirlo el menor, Tsukishima resopló divertido ¿creía que era tan fácil? Ingenuo, idiota… Yamaguchi siempre fue lo que más odiaba._

—_Yamaguchi ¿Por qué crees que escape…? ¡Prefiero estar mil veces con un viejo asqueroso que regresar a tu lado!— Escupió cada palabra con molestia, con ira, con dolor. Yamaguchi se abrazó a sí mismo, temía que el día que escuchara esas palabras no lo resistiría y se pondría a llorar como el frágil niño que siempre había sido. Sin embargo, el mismo se sorprendió de permanecer firme. Traería de regreso a Tsukishima así el rubio no lo quisiera—. Pero si quieres que vuelva contigo te doy una condición…—Musitó el rubio con simpleza, alzando los hombros. Yamaguchi alzó la mirada, esperando atento la oportunidad que Kei le daría para regresar por las buenas a su lado—. Compra a Hinata, a Kenma y a Yaku en la subasta y yo me iré contigo… asegúrame que esta vez no me alejaras de mi familia._

_Tras la última frase el cuerpo de Tadashi tembló, esa última palabra tenía un peso tan grande en ambas vidas que sentía seria aplastado por ella. ¿Aún lo odiaba? Estaba de más preguntar, su mirada y acciones lo decían todo._

—_No puedo prometer eso Tsukki, lo siento._

—_Entonces olvídate de mí— Y tras esas palabras sin esperar la contestación del de pecas, Tsukishima se retiró del lugar, siendo tomado con fuerza por el guardia que se encontraba fuera de la habitación. Un grillete fue puesto en su cuello y fue arrodillado de nueva cuenta para ser inyectado y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo bajo control. Yamaguchi se preguntó en ese momento hasta donde podía llegar el odio del rubio como para preferir ese tipo de trato en lugar de estar a su lado._

…_Y lo peor del caso es que debía enfrentar al mismo Tobio para comprar a Hinata._

_¿Amistad? Esta terminaría si Yamaguchi ponía las manos en lo que Tobio deseaba con la misma o tal vez más fuerza que él. Tomó su máscara y la colocó con tranquilidad, era hora de tomar decisiones importantes, pero el pesimismo y la perdida estaban escritas en cada una de ellas._

_Aun así ¿Podría dejar de ser el cobarde que siempre había sido? _

—Ya es hora, apresúrate a entrar al palco pequeño Tobio—. Musito Kuroo. Ambos pelinegros tomaron asiento justo en la parte más alta del salón; donde se encontraban los palcos privados para las personas más ricas y poderosas que esa noche buscaban una nueva adquisición. Kageyama acomodó su saco, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la espera del "gran" evento de la noche. Compraría a Hinata y se iría sin más del lugar. Estaba seguro que sus amigos entenderían la situación (especialmente Yamaguchi) quien tomó asiento en medio de ambos pelinegros, cerrando los ojos a la espera del anfitrión.

—¡Bienvenidos seas todos y cada uno de ustedes a la subasta! Como cada seis meses nuestros cazadores se han esforzado por traerles lo mejor de lo mejor de los codiciados "Dragones" esta noche. ¡Tenemos varios ejemplares que de seguro más de uno aquí presente querrá tener como trofeo, mascota o sirviente !—. Anunció un joven de contextura media, vestido con un pulcro traje blanco mientras su rostro permanecía en incognito gracias a un antifaz color rosa con fina pedrería. Kuroo rodó los ojos ante sus palabras, cada vez se hacían más payasos en las subastas.

—Los primeros en salir son los marcados, atento Tadashi—. Comentó el de ojos negros. Yamaguchi se acomodó en su asiento, enderezó la espalda y miró atento al escenario. Esperaba escuchar los nombres que Tsukki le había mencionado. Sin embargo al pasar los minutos, y al menos cinco dragones, no había señales de alguno de ellos.

—¡El siguiente espécimen es un Dragón del tipo Alfa! ¡Su elementó es el viento y perteneció a una de las familias más importantes del territorio amarillo!—Anunciaron en voz alta. Rápidamente los murmullos comenzaron a inundar la sala. Sin perder un solo segundo Tadashi se puso alerta observando la entrada de Tsukishima al lugar: ojos vendados, cadenas en pies, manos y cuello mientras era arrodillado frente a todos. El chico en el micrófono tiró de su cabello, mostrándoles a todos la curiosa marca que se encontraba en su frente—.Como pueden ver… Es un Dragón bien entrenado, ha liberado sus alas alrededor de tres veces en su vida, pero no es nada fuera de lo común, su valor radica en que le perteneció a los Yamaguchi y la fuerza que posee al ser un Alfa. – Explicó al público con una sonrisa frívola-. ¡La oferta empieza con tres millones!

Rápidamente las ofertas no se hicieron esperar, llegando hasta los diez millones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tadashi guardó silencio y tragó saliva, la cuenta iba en dos, uno más y Kei no estaría más a su lado.

—¡Veinte millones y medio !—Ofreció en voz alta, ocasionando que el silencio se hiciese presente en el gran salón. El chico de traje sonrió complacido, dando por terminada la subasta con esa cantidad.

Claro, él no se imaginaba que ese dinero no era nada comparado a la necesidad de Yamaguchi de tenerlo a su lado. Finalmente estarían juntos y ahora lo único que debía hacer era comprar a los tres dragones restantes.

—¡Ha sido vendido al joven de mascara plateada con una luna incrustada en ella!—Anunció con alegría, no se imaginaba que alguien pudiese dar tanto por un simple dragón ya marcado—. A continuación ¡…tenemos un Dragón del tipo Gamma!

Tadashi se dejó caer en la silla, tratando de calmar su respiración. El negociador había cumplido su parte del trato y cuando el dio su oferta no tardaron ni dos segundos en consolidar la compra. Podía descansar en paz por ahora.

Y así pasaron tres minutos en calma, Dragones iban y venían, incluso unos que eran vendidos por la mínima cantidad de un millón, nada de interés para ninguno de los tres. Un desfile tranquilo donde viejos pervertidos compraban dragones Gamma, mujeres desesperadas y lujuriosas adquirían a los Alfas, mientras personas sin ningún interés en particular se hacían de los Betas…

—Es el…—Musitó Kageyama, mientras se alzaba repentinamente de la silla para clavar sus ojos en el pequeño de cabellos naranjas que llevaban casi a rastras al escenario. Tobio pudo notar con facilidad el estado en que se encontraba… Esos malditos lo tenían tan ausente de sus sentidos gracias a las drogas que le suministraron que Hinata apenas y podía ponerse de pie. Yamaguchi alzó la ceja y se puso alerta de igual forma, ese era uno de los dragones que Tsukishima le había pedido…

—Esta pequeña fiera ha sido adelantado en el programa —.Indicó el presentador, el público rio ante el doble sentido que se podía obtener de la frase. Todos, excepto Kageyama quien gruñó molesto—. Lo hemos sacado antes para tenerlos entretenidos e interesados en esta subasta. Como pueden ver tenemos un Dragón del tipo Gamma de nuevo, aunque creo que eso es más que obvio, es un salvaje…-Ante la mención de esa categoría el público contuvo el aliento… La verdadera guerra por las joyas empezaba ahora —¡Nunca ha revelado las alas, es un Dragón del elemento fuego y su piel es tersa…! Y lo que a muchos les interesa, ¡_Es virgen por completo_! ¿Pueden imaginarse la satisfacción de domarlo y poseerlo? ¡Empecemos la subasta con veinte millones!

—¡Treinta millones!—fue la primera oferta, proveniente de un chico alto, de cabellos blancos que llamaba la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Kageyama por su lado apretó los puños, debía esperar un poco más.

—Cincuenta millones y medio.

—¡Sesenta!

—¡Ochenta!

—¡Ciento treinta millones! —Gritó finalmente Kageyama. La cuenta empezó, estaba seguro que nadie ofertaría más de esa cantidad… Hinata pronto estaría a su lado.

El destino es impredecible y la vida te puede dar sorpresas tanto agradables como desagradables, siendo estas segundas las más comunes en la vida diaria. Y justo ahora… al ver a Tadashi de pie, tomando aire para ofertar fue el mejor ejemplo de lo antes mencionado para Kageyama Tobio ¿era en serio?

—Ciento cincuenta y dos millones…— Pronunció al fin— Lo siento Kageyama…

—¡Tadashi! —Vociferó molesto el de ojos azules, tomando del cuello al de pecas en un rápido movimiento—. Retira la oferta…—Amenazó.

—No puedo…

—¡Ciento sesenta! — Gritó una tercera voz la cual los alerto. Kageyama abrió sus ojos de par en par al observar al mismo tipo del antifaz rojo ofertar en voz alta. ¿De verdad? ¡¿El mundo conspiraba en su contra?! Retomó su posición de inmediato. Nadie le arrebataría a Hinata de nuevo. No ahora.

—¡Doscientos millones! —Gritó a todo pulmón, Tadashi se quedó boquiabierto, por más que lo intentase el no llevaba más dinero para ofertar más ¿dos de tres? Eso parecía ahora lo más razonable, mas al ver en los ojos de Kageyama la decisión que quemaba tan intensamente que por un minuto pensó ver sus pupilas tornarse de rojo.

—¡Doscientos cincuenta! — Oikawa sonrió desde su palco, sabía de antemano que el joven de ojos azules no podía gastar más dinero sin recibir un severo castigo de su padre. Todo estaba decidido… Hinata volvería con él, uniría una pieza más a su rompecabezas. El conteo dio comienzo y su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

—Es Sugawara…—Comentó Iwaizumi con tranquilidad, agachándose a susurrar al oído del Rey rojo, quien dilató sus pupilas ante ese nombre… ¿Hace cuantos años…? Volteó, cruzando las miradas con dos personas que pasaban a su espalda: uno de cabellos negros, alto y fornido; el segundo de cabellos plateados, con una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de los mismos ángeles… Era el, era su preciado Sugawara.

Fue solo un pequeño instante, solo unos segundos donde Oikawa se dio el lujo de perderse nuevamente en ese andar tan tranquilo, en esa sonrisa tan apacible como el agua… Solo unos segundos, algo que no le harían daño a nadie ¿cierto?

El sonido del martillo a la distancia lo sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡El Dragón ha sido vendido al joven de ojos azules y traje negro por doscientos un millones!- Anuncio el presentador de la subasta.

Oikawa había perdido ante Kageyama Tobio.

Irónicamente, era la primera vez en la vida que eso sucedía.

Y es que incluso un segundo puede costarte caro, en este caso…

Tu propósito de vida.

**++Joyas encadenadas++**

**Continuara**

* * *

**¡Hola! Se de antemano que estoy retrasada por tres días o más, pero gracias a un poco de tiempo libre pude traerles este nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, se que digo que varias dudas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo y no es mentira, esta vez acabamos de ver a Sugawara en escena y que si bien no explico el motivo de su presencia se hará mas adelante. Sobre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima poco a poco se ira desarrollando la historia del pasado que tanto le dolió a Kei como para odiarlo. Le dedico este capítulo a mis niñas, Hanatsu y Kasumi que sé que leen el fic y de cierta forma eso me alegra porque me impulsa seguirlo y no es mentira cuando digo que es el primer fic que actualizo por tercera semana consecutiva sin muchos contratiempos. **

**Las preguntas de la semana dun dun dun ¿Quién es el tipo de cabello blanco entre el público? Bien, le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Kuroo en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué tienen que ver exactamente Kageyama y Oikawa? ¿Sugara y Oikawa? ¿El empleo de Kuroo? (esta ultima sigo insistiendo porque es un misterio que le falta por ser revelado XD ¿Creen que Hinata esta feliz con tobio? ¿Qué cosas les gustaría ver mas adelante? Sin mas nos leemos luego**

**Las quiere Shinobu Rei.**

**Si quieren estar mas atenta a las actualizaciones síganme en mi pagina de Facebook. **

** www. Facebook FanficVioletaotakugirl?fref=ts**

**Solo unan los espacios. **


	4. Fallo

"**Fallo"**

* * *

Cuando alzaba las manos al cielo y se sentía incapaz de alcanzarlo, lo que siempre venía a su cabeza era un sentimiento de impotencia y estupidez. Un pequeño puchero se formó en sus labios y entonces la sonrisa tan radiante de aquel joven junto a unos brazos cálidos que lo abrazaban, lo acomodaban en su regazo y le explicaba que los "humanos" no estaban hechos para volar y él no era la excepción de la regla.

¿Cierto? Él _no podía volar_, él era un humano _común y corriente… _Un niño normal. Un humano que no destacaba en lo absoluto de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés. Un niño que era completamente diferente al muchacho que cuidaba de él, quien era poseedor de unos hermosos cabellos plateados y unos ojos dorados como el mismo sol. Vivos, diferentes, atrayentes y compasivos, eran preciosos como dos pequeñas joyas que deberían ser resguardadas en la bóveda con la mayor seguridad de ese mundo.

Nunca entendió por qué solo salían de noche, mucho menos por que usaba una peluca de color castaña cuando salían a comprar la despensa de la semana, solo sabía con certeza que esos ojos que el poseía eran tan hermosos que debían ser escondidos. Lo único que nunca cuestionó fue el uso de sus lentillas.

Los años pasaron y Oikawa entre más crecía menos entendía y más se preguntaba sobre las verdades de ese mundo; tras el paso del tiempo y realizar su propia investigación solo comprendía –o creía hacerlo- que Sugawara era privilegiado, tanto que debía esconderse. Tan único que sus padres lo habían dejado a su cargo desde hacía más de cinco años.

Mentiras piadosas tal vez. Verdades ocultas que eran mejor mantenerlas ahí, escondidas en lo más profundo del mar para que nunca pudiesen ser encontradas, para no desatar la caja de pandora. _¿Cómo decirle a un niño de cinco años que sus padres habían sido asesinados? ¿Cómo educarlo? ¿Cómo cuidarlo? ¿Cómo alimentarlo?_ Sugawara era un Dragón. El de cabello platinado no debía ser parte de esa sociedad y mucho menos criar a un niño huérfano con normalidad, pero durante más de cinco años había logrado hacerlo con éxito._ ¿Cómo?_ Ni él se lo explicaba. Su inteligencia le había servido para conseguir el dinero necesario para vivir el día a día, para que nunca les faltase un techo, mucho menos comida y no lo malinterpreten, no es que fuese un bobo o buen samaritano que se encargaba de tomar a niños huérfanos y criarlos arriesgando su propia seguridad. Sugawara sabía con certeza que en un mal movimiento no solo él, si no ese niño perdería la vida por la misma razón que sus padres lo habían hecho. Era una telaraña de secretos que aún no debía ser revelada.

Lo más difícil tal vez fue controlar todas y cada una de las preguntas de un joven Oikawa con trece años de edad. Muchas veces una sonrisa y cambiar el tema eran suficientes para desviar la conversación y evadir sus preguntas, otras más debía hacerse el desentendido o reñirlo por alguna mala calificación en la escuela. No era tiempo, no aún…

El tiempo pasaba volando y aunque los únicos cambios visibles eran en el castaño, Sugawara sentía el tiempo caer sobre sus hombros como plomo: un año, seis meses, una semana… Un día. Justo cuando el calendario marcaba el cumpleaños número quince de ese castaño Koushi debería revelarle la verdad, una verdad que le dolería y que cambiaría para siempre la visión que tenia de ese mundo de flores y felicidad donde él lo había criado.

Fue una mañana donde el olor a café inundaba la humilde casa donde vivían, como siempre Sugawara se encontraba sentado en la mesa, esperando que el castaño bajara para desayunar juntos antes de que el menor se retirara a la secundaria. Un suspiró, un "buenos días" y seria hora de la verdad.

—"_Tus padres fueron asesinados Oikawa…"_

Tal vez no fue la manera más indicada para empezar, si no era acaso la más errónea. Sugawara clavó la mirada en el café, suspiró. Tras todo lo esperado, lo único con lo que se encontró al levantar la vista fue con el semblante triste de Tooru, sus manos convertidas en puños y su garganta emitiendo pequeños sollozos.

— "_Todo este tiempo pensé que me abandonaron" _

Su corazón se comprimió y lo abrazó con fuerza, besó su frente y se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el tiempo que lloró, que se permitió sufrir por la muerte de sus padres, por aquellos que pensó lo habían dejado desde chico porque era un estorbo. _Porque era un humano común… Un chico sin valor. _

Koushi pensó que debió hacérselo saber antes, más si lo hacía estaba seguro que el corazón de ese chico se teñiría de oscuridad, que crecería con rencor y nunca hubiese logrado ser ese joven tan apuesto, inteligente y alegre como lo que era. Él debía apostar que había sido la decisión correcta y por ahora todo parecía marcar que así lo era.

Una parte de esa telaraña estaba revelada y esperaba que todo siguiera en paz como aquel entonces.

El mundo gira y gira sin tener condescendencia o piedad con alguien, sin darse por enterado de las muertes o de los cambios y las traiciones… De las revoluciones. Solo está ahí, marcando el paso del tiempo como si nada importase, sin detenerse por corazones rotos, abandonos, corrupción. Solo ahí siendo testigo de la evolución, de la maldad y de la luz que marca el propio ser humano.

¿Cómo es que el alma pura de un niño noble de quince años puede quebrarse? Son cosas que luego de tantos años Sugawara nunca entendería.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Sin embargo, gracias a él… Una llama de la revolución había despertado.

Años después se daría cuenta que contra la naturaleza no se puede luchar.

* * *

_Salón de subastas, Territorio Neutral._

Sus ojos destellaron con incredulidad, el sonido se aislaba y su cabeza apenas cavilaba lo que había pasado en menos de un minuto. La sonrisa de Sugawara, la pérdida de Hinata, la sonrisa de Tobio y la mitad de su plan echado abajo por un simple error, por un simple desliz. Una punzada se hizo presente en su nuca y de forma rápida sin titubear se levantó de su lugar. Sus orbes chocolate se cruzaron con el azabache intenso de un pelinegro quien para disgusto de Oikawa, él conocía perfectamente.

La impotencia lo invadió y luego de tantos años, la persona más importante de su vida se encontraba al lado del Rey del territorio amarillo cuando él lo creyó capturado o muerto y eso simplemente lo sacó de sus casillas, sin embargo el disimular era una virtud que como Rey debía desarrollar.

¿Acaso nunca pudo en todo ese tiempo comunicarse con él?

"_Te creí muerto"_

Fue lo que sus ojos expresaban al encontrarse frente a frente de Sugawara. Miradas que decían tanto sin necesidad de palabras, esas que contenían recuerdos y tantos sentimientos encontrados para abrumar a cualquier ser humano. Estaba claro que Sugawara había tomado su bando.

Oikawa chasqueó los dientes, dio una última vista y como si no hubiese presenciado nada se dio la vuelta, siendo seguido por un serio Iwaizumi que había observado todo en silencio.

El mejor que nadie sabía todo el tiempo y trabajo de Oikawa invertido en esos años en la búsqueda del paradero de Sugawara y de Hinata y ahora tenía a ambos a metros de distancia y sin ninguna posibilidad de retenerlos, de tenerlos a su lado y menos de compartir todo lo que venía por el "bien" de la humanidad. Todo, todo fue frustrado en menos de diez minutos.

Sugawara agachó el rostro y suspiró. Una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, Daichi le reafirmaba que no había nada que temer. Que él estaba a su lado y que lograrían sin la necesidad de enfrentarse a Tooru; parar todo lo que se estaba maquilando en el territorio rojo… Incluso ahora luego de tanto, el Rey del territorio amarillo seguiría apoyando a Sugawara incluso desde las sombras.

Porque el amor que le profesaba a ese Dragón era incluso más grande que el amor hacia su propio reino y egoístamente, deseaba ver la sonrisa de Koushi, esa que alguna vez le regaló en su primer encuentro. No obstante para lograr eso, Oikawa marcaba una parte fundamental para Sawamura.

—Todo estará bien…— Susurró con voz cálida, caminando a la salida del lugar seguido por Koushi quien en su interior pedía al cielo que esas palabras fueran reales. El no planeaba dejarse ver por Oikawa todavía, pero el destino es caprichoso y no es amante de complacer a las personas.

El humano establece y el destino dispone: justo como ahora donde Kuroo se encontraba en una de las "batallas" más fieras de su vida en una subasta.

No sólo por el hecho de que el mismo Yamaguchi estaba subastando de igual manera contra él, sino porque nunca se esperó que el "objeto" que había robado su atención por completo fuera la principal pieza a la venta.

Un _hybrido_ modificado genéticamente para dar origen a los dragones artificiales, uno de los pocos que había tenido éxito y por lo mismo la pieza más codiciada y "especial" esa noche.

Una a una las cifras iban llegado, incluso superando lo recaudado por los "salvajes" y es que no todas las subastas se tenía acceso a ese tipo de ejemplar, era uno entre miles, no como un codiciado Dragón de agua -los cuales eran escasos-, pero sí atractivo para los coleccionistas.

—El de cabello blanco no cede… —Comentó Kageyama con algo de resignación, se había quedado por petición de Yamaguchi más que nada por si necesitaba que le prestaran dinero para comprar a los dos Dragones restantes que Tsukishima le había pedido y para rendirle una explicación del por qué había tratado de adquirir a Hinata.

—Ese bastardo es un coleccionista también, uno excéntrico, solo miren ese color de cabello. —Indicó con acidez Kuroo, alzando la mano para emitir una nueva oferta. Conocía perfectamente bien al joven de esa cabellera blanca, alguien proveniente del territorio azul que comprendía parte de Rusia. Lev, mitad japonés y mitad ruso que en algún momento había requerido sus servicios como profesional y que ahora bajo todo pronóstico peleaba con él por ese Dragón y estaba claro que Kuroo ni el pensaban ceder. ¿No se trataban de eso las subastas?

Por su lado Yamaguchi seguía ofertando por el último Dragón de la lista, había perdido a dos y si acaso perdiera a ese tercero no podría darle la cara a Tsukki por haberle fallado de nuevo, por decepcionarlo y arrancarle a lo que él llamó "familia". Una palabra cálida, una que le gustaría que el rubio empleara con él, pero Tsukishima solo lo veía como el causante de su peor dolor y su _enemigo._

Triste realidad que le pegaría como dagas en el pecho si no obtenía al menos a ese Dragón.

¿Podría lidiar nuevamente con esa mirada de desprecio?

Aunque lo que más se preguntaba era como alguien con el carácter de Tsukishima había llegado considerar a esas tres personas su familia, era raro y era una de las cosas que le hubiese preguntado si el rubio no lo odiase tanto. Y ahí estaba, comprando un Dragón del elemento aire con habilidades sutilmente desarrolladas usando incluso el último peso de su cartera.

Alzó la mano, la cifra pasaba ya los quinientos mil millones y eso era incluso un exceso para la realeza, pasó saliva y se dispuso a entonar una nueva cifra luego de que Kuroo ofreció quinientos un mil millones.

—…Ya no más—Mencionó Kageyama en un susurro. El capital de ambos se había acabado, no era posible ofrecer más, no estaba en sus posibilidades. Sin embargo para Kuroo parecía una historia muy diferente. Solo quedaban dos en esa contienda. Yamaguchi cerró los ojos retenido las lágrimas, le había fallado de nuevo… Kei no lo perdonaría. —Al menos podrá ver a Hinata cuando lo dispongas. —Indicó, buscaba un consuelo para el menor pero parecía que todo era en vano, entendía (o al menos intentaba) ponerse en los zapatos de Yamaguchi y de verdad sólo de imaginarlo dolía.

¿Qué hubiese hecho el si hubiese perdido a Hinata?

Yamaguchi apretó los puños y desvió la mirada.

Kuroo había comprado finalmente al Dragón.

— "_Lo siento Tsukki"…_ —Pensó el de ojos grises con frustración. La subasta había terminado y a partir de ese momento estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta.

* * *

Sus sentidos estaban atrofiados, su respiración era irregular y sus párpados pesaban más que el plomo en el mar. Nuevamente había sido drogado y luego de ser espectador de risas, rostros desfigurados entre otras atrocidades había sido encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, donde cayó de lleno en el piso sin fuerza con las manos atadas y cansado… Quería dormir.

El sonido de cadenas le hicieron entreabrir los ojos, su mano se estiró en busca de alcanzar aquella figura "fantasmal" del de gafas ¿Tan mal estaba que alucinaba? Tsukishima… _Su Tsukishima._

—Kei…—Abrió sus labios, dejando escapar su nombre con apenas un suspiro, incluso en esas condiciones seguía añorando al rubio. Era una bonita escena creada por su imaginación.

El frio que sentía pegar en su mejilla fue remplazado por la calidez de un cuerpo, por una mano que acariciaba sus cabellos y un aliento que pegaba en su mejilla, todo era tranquilo, menos frío, menos doloroso.

—Estaremos juntos de nuevo, descansa Shouyou. —Musitó Tsukishima. El semblante de Hinata en ese estado era el de un ángel pero le molestaba pensar en cómo lo habían drogado, aunque al mismo tiempo suponía que era obvio debido a la rebeldía y la cantidad de problemas que les había dado el menor, a diferencia de él que conocía perfectamente el protocolo. Besó su mejilla, su frente y suspiró. Si Yamaguchi había cumplido su promesa no tendría que separarse de ese chico, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Tanto vivido, tanto compartido… Chasqueó los dientes al sentir una nueva punzada en su espalda, odiaba las heridas tan profundas que sus alas habían dejado, era tortuoso el proceso en que sanaba y lo peor de todo es que eso dificultaba cualquier posible opción de escape en caso de requerirse –tampoco es que tuviesen mucha oportunidad de escapar- Realmente no quería separarse de Hinata. Un tenue beso en los labios, una sonrisa, un cojín acomodado debajo de su cabeza y finalmente una sonrisa de Tsukishima… Todo estaría bien, todo…

Tsukishima lo había dicho y era lo que Hinata aun en su inconsciente había grabado a fuego.

—Recuerda que a pesar de todo, eres libre.

La puerta se cerró tras de sí, nuevamente eran separados. Debían ser preparados para arribar con sus nuevos dueños y así comenzar una nueva forma de vida, pero no era tan malo para Tsukishima regresar a ese odioso lugar siempre y cuando pudiesen estar los cuatro juntos.

**++Joyas Encadenadas++**

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Notas de la beta:_

_Ni crean que el retraso se debió a que el Beta se durmió todo el fin de semana, nooo (?)_

_DUDE me dieron unos feels enormes en el reencuentro de Oikawa y Sugawara, jodida Rei. Tenía que decirlo, eso aquí y en China dolería.  
Yamaguchi ;A; deja de escribir tanto angst.  
Well, mejor ya le llego, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo al editarlo y más su autora al escribirlo. A ella la que le encanta ver arder el mundo. _

**Lucas. BR**

* * *

**Notas del autor: Pues primero que nada lamento mucho la espera en que los sometí, pero con esto se cierra en si la "introducción" a este mundo y se revelo un poco de por qué Oikawa es como es. Tsukki piensa que estará con Hinata, Kenma y los demás, pero como soy malvada no será así, todos están separados muajajajaja y bueno, nadie ha podido averiguar el empleo de Kuroo (¿?) Pues se los sigo dejando de tarea. ¡Otra cosa! Al fin alguien pregunto la época en que se desarrollaba y bueno, explicare mi punto de esto ¿Se imaginan la hermosa arquitectura del pasado con la tecnología del futuro? Bueno, es algo así y claro, las joyas, el cristal (más que nada eso) abunda en este lugar o3o esto se desarrolla en un futuro luego de varias guerras. **

**Chan chan chan Las preguntas del capítulo ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Tsukishima? ¿Qué relación tenia Hinata con el? ¿Quieren que revele el pasado de Tsukki y Yama? ¿EN QUE TRABAJA KUROO QUE TIENE TANTO DINERO? Como extra, les dejo preguntar cualquier duda que tengan del capi, les contestare por Mp por cualquier duda adicional aquí esta mi ask**

** ask . fm / violetaotakugirl**

**Solo unan los espacios, Bueno me despido, las quiere Shinobu Rei 3 **


	5. Fuego

"**Fuego"**

* * *

_Estirar sus manos para tratar de alcanzar el cielo; sonreír... llorar, estar encerrado en un pequeño bosque lejos de la ciudad, lejos de la sociedad. _

_Todo fue claramente "normal" durante los primeros años de vida de Hinata Shouyou. Existía -a palabras de su madre- una sociedad que detestaba a los de su especie y por tal motivo debían permanecer ocultos. Desde que tenía memoria su madre se había encargado de mostrarle la diferencia entre ambas especies, especialmente cuando tenía que ser educado, ya que era necesario si algún día sucedía lo peor._

_Aunque llorara y se retorciera de dolor en el piso, Hinata comprendió a la mala que para ser parte algún día de esa sociedad era necesario el ser "domado" pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenían de diferentes ellos al resto? Sentían, amaban, comían... ¿No deberían ser los humanos los sometidos? ¿Qué clase de persona pondría a su hijo a prueba de ese modo? A fin de cuentas si había una discordancia entre ambas especies, era su poder. Resultaba ilógico que su amorosa y cálida madre lo torturase de esa forma y luego lo atrajera hacia su pecho pidiéndole perdón y que él, conmovido por sus lágrimas (sobre todo por ese amor que le juraba), la perdonara. _

_Trataba de entender que eso era para su bienestar, la abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba en su hombro, siempre al margen, respetando las decisiones de aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos que le había dado la vida._

—_Sé que en algún momento entenderás Shouyou._

_Y tras esas palabras... La mente de Hinata repetía "yo soy libre" con más fuerza que nunca. _

_Aunque ¿Podía pedir libertar en ese mundo? Podía, porque era un ser que sentía y amaba, uno libre que jamás estaría atado a las cadenas de alguien, ni siquiera a las que su madre lo había forzado a someterse._

_No fue hasta dos años después que se dio cuenta que en realidad la libertad traía sus consecuencias, que no era fácil decir "quiero volar" y no caer en el intento. Que no era nada fácil asimilar que su madre nunca volvería y que para protegerlo ella misma se sacrificó haciendo que los cazadores la persiguieran. _

—_Se un buen niño Shouyou... __—u__n beso en la mejilla, lágrimas en sus ojos y finalmente una carrera que terminó con la desaparición de su madre. _

_Gritos, un incendio, un golpe y finalmente un despertar amargo en los brazos de un peli-platino que le entregó un hogar. _

—_Tu madre nos advirtió, te hemos salvado a tiempo y perdona la rudeza del golpe pero, pensé que te negarías... Ella y yo somos__ —__una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios, rectificando sus palabras. __—… é__ramos buenos amigos._

— _¿Por qué? __—p__reguntó el menor. Una cuestión corta que contenía todas las preguntas reales que albergaba su alma y que el albino rápidamente pudo interpretar. _

—_Porque ella te amaba. Antes de entregarte prefirió que la cazaran a ella, ¿Tú no entiendes, cierto...? ¿Todo éste tiempo has vivido aislado en el bosque?__ —t__ras su pregunta el de cabellos naranjas asintió. __—__ ¿Entonces por qué saliste a la ciudad? Se corrió el rumor y fueron a buscarlos._

— _¡NO! __—__las manos de Hinata se estrellaron contra la mesa ¿Lo estaba culpando? ¿El salir solo un poco había ocasionado todo eso?__ —I__nsinúa que yo... que y-yo... __—s__us labios temblaron, las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Dolía, dolía el escuchar que todo era su culpa. __—__Nosotros somos libres, no tenemos por qué escondernos. __—__el de hebras platinas sonrió, entendía de cierta manera la frustración del chico, pero debía comprender de una forma u otra la verdad en ese cruel mundo._

—_Shouyou. La libertad llega hasta cuando otra persona es afectada y tu afectaste a tu madre ¿Crees que eso es libertad? Perdóname pero ella te amaba, te amaba tanto que se sacrificó por ti, incluso al punto de torturarte si en el peor de los escenarios fueras atrapado ¿Sabes qué sucede con los dragones que se resisten? __—__cuestionó. El menor negó de inmediato. __—__Ellos mueren, los consideran un problema si no pueden amaestrarlos, salen lastimados en la pelea y terminan en exhibidores para gente millonaria en forma de bolsos, medicinas y muchas otras cosas. Sé que posiblemente le guardarás rencor, pero ella vio por ti en cada momento y sufrió lo incomparable al entrenarte... Aún así, aún sabiendo que venían por ti se hizo pasar por una carnada y me pidió que te rescatara. _

_Luego de esas palabras Hinata comprendió su error. Sufrió como nunca la falta de cariño, de los brazos de su madre y sobre todo entendió que lo único que era factible en ese mundo era una libertad a media tinta. Ellos no podían ser libres, pero mientras pudiese... Mientras estuviera en sus manos lucharía por hacerlo posible, su único deseo._

_Sugawara tenía razón en cada palabra que había dicho y finalmente luego de tanto tiempo, Shouyou había comprendido el corazón de su madre. Decidió que a partir de ese momento viviría feliz, sonriendo y siendo amable, tratando de simular el gran corazón del que su amada progenitora fue dueña._

_Además, después de haber conocido el amor ¿No es lógico saber entregarlo luego de recibirlo? Y él había recibido de sobra el amor de su madre. Sonrisas. Ahora su mundo debía componerse de ellas._

* * *

El suave sonido del viento llegó a sus oídos, apenas perceptible debido a su débil sentido auditivo y aun así lo encontró relajante, algo difícilmente comparable ya que nunca había sentido ni escuchado algo parecido... De pronto todo cesó. El_ tic-tac_ de las manecillas del reloj, el tiritar de la sangre inundado el silencio mientras formaba charcos a su paso. Un cuervo, una víbora, un león. Todos y cada uno envueltos en llamas mientras la oscuridad rodeaba la luz. Una lechuza negra devoró a la víbora y de pronto la tierra se tragó todo, dejando la nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que captaron sus pupilas fueron los cabellos platinados de una persona y unos ojos turquesas hermosos. A continuación un olor a lavanda nubló sus sentidos. Se removió en la cama, logrando que la sábana que cubría por completo su cuerpo se deslizara por sus hombros mientras mantenía la calma. Ese tipo de sueños no eran nada nuevos para él.

—Lev... —llamó un castaño que estaba parado junto a una puerta. —despertó. —anunció. El de cabellos blancos llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, indicándole así al contrario que guardara silencio, los ojos turquesas del ruso se clavaron ahora en su nueva adquisición.

—Buenos días. —saludó de forma cordial. El dragón de cabellos castaños rojizos arrugó un poco la nariz. Las imágenes de su último sueño no habían dejado de repetirse. Sus pupilas se expandieron. — ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó curioso. Quien estaba bajo las sabanas asintió.

Alzó la mitad de su cuerpo mientras sus ojos dorados buscaron a los turquesa, su cuerpo se elevó y pegó su frente a la del albino, cerrando los ojos. —Yaku... Morisuke... —susurró. Lev se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del contacto de las manos del dragón sobre sus mejillas. —Y tú no eres un dragón, tampoco un humano normal. Tú... Tú vas a teñir todo de carmesí, de oscuridad, de fuego. —el albino sonrió. ¡Era él! Era lo que buscaba. —Hueles a sangre... —habló en voz baja, en susurros que solo podían ser escuchados por el de ojos turquesas. —Y no sé qué quieres de mi...

—Quiero todo lo que una llave como tú puede ofrecerme. —Lev besó su mano y Yaku amplió sus pupilas sin entender del todo sus palabras. El ruso finalmente luego de tanto había encontrado lo que tanto buscó. No necesitaba a los cuatro reyes dragones o los milagros… Él sólo necesitaba una llave y ahora la ha obtenido.

"_Lo que ellos no saben es que han menospreciado un diamante que parece carbón." _

Fueron las palabras que se quedarían grabadas en la mente de Inuoka al darse cuenta que la "compra" de ese día había sido la mejor; mucho mejor que el híbrido y los salvajes por la que todos pelearon.

Eso no traería nada bueno para el futuro.

_Fuego... Todo se consumirá en fuego y no quedaría nada._

* * *

—_Dime ¿Por qué compartimos el mismo aspecto que ellos? Siempre que observo el cielo no puedo dejar de pensar lo increíblemente estúpido que es nuestro parecido, a pesar que los humanos crearon las guerras, aunque se exterminan con pestes y enfermedades, que exploten la Tierra... Dime Tsukishima ¿Cómo tienen el corazón de acabar con especies completas? Siempre acaban con lo que este mundo les da, lo destruyen, lo aniquilan... Entonces ¿Por qué es la especie dominante de este planeta? __—p__reguntó con voz baja el de cabellos naranjas, demostrando por primera vez la frustración que sentía ante ese mundo, ante su destino. Tsukishima le miró sorprendido ¿Hinata también tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? ¿El Hinata que siempre sonreía? El de gafas alzó su vista al cielo, admirando las estrellas que esa noche los deleitaban como parte de un hermoso espectáculo. Sonrió ladino._

—_Probablemente la respuesta a eso es simple __—__el menor clavó sus ojos en la figura del mayor, siempre era interesante escuchar el punto de vista de alguien como Tsukishima Kei __—fuera__ de todo lo que han causado ellos siguen vivos ¿Cierto?__—__cuestionó. Hinata asintió, ese era un hecho innegable. —S__iguen tratando de levantarse, una y otra vez. Incluso para nosotros que compartimos su aspecto y que los odiamos, es indiscutible reconocer ese espíritu de supervivencia y probablemente ahí es donde radique la diferencia. __—el rubio hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir. —T__al vez, sólo tal vez se deba a que la maldad de su corazón es tan comparable como su fortaleza misma. __—c__omentó con tranquilidad el rubio. El menor sonrió de oreja a oreja ¡Tsukishima era demasiado genial! Al menos cuando dejaba de lado su gesto amargado, el contrario suspiró resignado. Ni siquiera en conversaciones como esas Hinata podía mantener la seriedad por mucho tiempo a pesar de que él había empezado con la conversación. Suspiró y acomodó sus gafas, el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza y la madrugada se haría presente en un parpadeo. __—__Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. __—c__omentó el rubio, pero antes de moverse aunque sea un poco, Hinata lo tomó del brazo. — ¿Sucede algo? —alzó la ceja, el más bajo suspiró y desvió la mirada._

— _¿Seremos libres algún día Tsukishima? —el silencio reinó de nuevo entre ambos por unos segundos, Tsukishima se quedó quieto, pensando en su respuesta ¿Libertad? — ¿Nuestro corazón puede ser tan fuerte como el de los humanos? _

—_Quizá para nuestra especie lo que mencionas es una utopía. —comunicó. Hinata hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, escuchándolo con atención. —Hubo un tiempo en que lo fuimos, donde éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para revelarnos pero... Eso se terminó Hinata, nuestras alas fueron resquebrajadas y fuimos sometidos. —respondió con melancolía, dejando entrever el vació que albergaba su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo. —No lo somos ni seremos... Al encadenarnos atraparon nuestro espíritu y nunca obtendremos esa fortaleza._

— _¡Yo no creo eso! —gritó el contrario. Kei parpadeó sorprendido ante sus palabras. —Sí. Tal vez __no podamos arrancar una página del libro de nuestra vida; pero podemos tirar todo el libro al fuego ¡Volver a empezar! Buscar nuestra libertad… Debemos vivir Tsukishima, vivir por todos aquellos que alguna vez murieron por nosotros. _

_Tsukishima sonrió ladino por segunda vez y lo atrajo hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un contacto suave y tranquilo... Apenas un roce._

—_En ese caso...—acunó el rostro contrario en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente. Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzado. —recuerda que siempre serás libre Shouyou. Mientras pienses de esa forma siempre lo serás… —curvó más su sonrisa, tintándola esta vez con un toque de maldad. —aunque ese es un pensamiento de un auténtico idiota. __—__Hinata gruñó y lo empujó, sonrojado hasta las orejas y molesto con el dragón rubio que parecía divertido con la situación._

—_Vamos a dormir... Kei. —ordenó. Tsukishima negó y lo tiró sobre el pasto, suspirando._

—_Ahora mismo no quiero dormir. Veamos las estrellas hasta que amanezca. _

—_Kenma y Yaku se preocuparán... —trató de persuadirlo, el más alto alzó una ceja. _

—_Créeme que no. Dales un respiro. —y dicho esto volvió a unir sus labios con el más bajo, quien lo miraba ilusionado y avergonzado, suspirando cada que sus bocas se separaban mientras sus manos se enredaban con fuerza a la nuca del dragón de aire. ¿Eso era amor? Porque si no lo era, entonces Hinata pensó que no había otra forma de describir lo que sentía. _

_Todo pasó una semana antes de aquel fatídico día._

* * *

— ¡No! —azotó su mano contra la mejilla contraria, rasguñando en el proceso al pelinegro quien gruñó enfadado. — ¡Kei! —gritó con fuerza al ver a lo lejos como el rubio caminaba a otro carro. Tsukishima alzó sus ojos antes de poner un pie dentro del automóvil. Kageyama y Yamaguchi intercambiaron miradas, habían planeado mentirles hasta tenerlos en sus respectivas casas para evitar precisamente un escándalo como ese.

— ¡Hinata! —miró con odió al de pecas quien estaba justo detrás del ¡Le había mentido! Nuevamente le mintió ¿Qué hacia Hinata entrando a otro automóvil? No. No lo permitirá. — ¡Mierda! —gritó golpeando y forcejeando con el guardia. Estaba débil debido a la droga pero al ver el rostro del contrario no puedo evitar pelear.

No lo separarían de su familia, no de nuevo.

++Joyas encadenadas++

Continuara.

* * *

**Hola gente –se cubre para que no le arrojen piedras- De verdad lamento la demora en este cap de hecho apenas ayer lo termine, es que había varias cosas que aclarar y reestructurar y pues entre exámenes, pretextos y problemas todo hizo que esto se perdiera pero ¡debo terminarlo! Tengo mucho en mente para este fic y bueno para los que se preguntaban por Yaku al fin definí su papel como el de Lev. El próximo cap explicare un poco sobre los reyes de los elementos, las llaves y milagros y escribiré un poco más sobre el pasado de Tsukki. Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes ¿les gustaría leer algo más de este universo en otros fandoms? Es que tengo varias ideas para integrar a los personajes de Kuroko y claro un fic ajeno pero sumido en esta línea.**

**Sin mas me despido y esta vez no les dejo preguntas, les daré oportunidad que ustedes las hagan y posiblemente les responda por MP hasta la próxima que esperó será pronto.**

Agradecimientos especiales a mi beta.


	6. Destino

**''Destino''**

* * *

Cuando el inverno azotó fue la primera vez que Tsukishima conoció la calidez de un cuerpo contrario, el de un amor buscando consumarse y una llama de fuego que estaba surgiendo en su pecho.

Sin embargo mucho tiempo atrás pensó en morir.

Egoísmo, muerte, dolor, pérdida…

_¿Cómo se puede vivir con todo eso? _

Cuando escapó de la mansión de los Yamaguchi su mente estuvo en blanco y su corazón, vacío. Su familia fue masacrada por humanos. Su madre, su padre… Su hermano. Perdió todo en un parpadeo y su voluntad se resquebrajó como una torre de naipes al sacar una carta. Tsukishima Kei se encontró en el limbo sin saber a dónde ir, cómo vivir o cómo seguir adelante sin sentirse desfallecer y contener las punzadas del dolor que le causaba el respirar.

Corrió esa noche tanto como sus piernas le dieron fuerzas, terminando de rodillas cerca de un lago, vomitando debido al estrés y al dolor que todo el cuerpo demandaba. Sus orbes dorados comenzaron a derramarse dando paso a jadeos, gritos y gemidos que junto al llanto no evocaban más que un canto de dolor.

¿Dónde estaban los cazadores? ¿No debían encontrarlo y darle fin a su vida?

Su voz se apagó y las lágrimas dejaron de salir, fue una metamorfosis que duro apenas unas horas, pero que habían bastado para volver a Tsukishima en una persona sin emociones, sin llanto, sin motivos para seguir adelante, sin un propósito.

Todo se volvió negro luego de dos días y después… Después esos ojos ámbar tan cálidos como el mismo sol.

Sufrió un giro de 360 grados cuando al cabo de tres días se encontró con Hinata Shouyou. Era pequeño y molesto, su voz le sacaba de quicio y su voluntad era tan firme que le causaba una combinación de desesperación y náuseas con solo escucharlo. Su primer encuentro fue un Hinata explicándole que lo había encontrado al lado de un lago, débil e inconsciente debido a la falta de alimento.

—Será mejor que no te adelantes a los hechos, aún no era tu hora de partir. —Mencionó otro joven casi de la estatura de Hinata y por lo que pudo notar, de la misma especie. —Mi nombre es Yaku Morisuke, pero puedes llamarme como más te guste. —saludó de forma cordial. Tsukishima notó de inmediato el aura tranquila y calmada del mayor, quien sonrío inclinando la cabeza para sentarse a su lado. — ¿Querías morir? Bien sabes que un Dragón de viento como tú no puede sobrevivir sin alimento, puede hacerlo sin agua pero no sin comida. —Yaku suspiró y acunó el rostro del rubio con parsimonia, pegando su frente a la propia sin darle oportunidad al joven recién llegado de negarse. —Él se quedará Hinata…—indicó. El de cabellos naranjas infló ligeramente los mofletes y desvió el rostro.

—Con esa cara de amargado no lo quiero cerca de mí. —sentencia el más bajito algo molesto, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que tampoco parecía muy feliz con la idea.

—Con todo respeto, yo no pensaba quedarme… No los conozco. —Alegó Tsukishima de inmediato. Yaku sonrió y se alejó de su lado con tranquilidad.

—No es tu deseo, es tu destino.

Y precisamente encontró su destino luego de dos años al lado de Hinata Shouyou.

¿Quién se iba imaginar que esa pulga podría volverlo loco? Solo de pensarlo sus labios se curvaban con ironía y sus ojos buscaban a lo lejos el menudo cuerpo de Hinata que cortaba leña con entusiasmo.

No fue fácil. Las peleas, insultos y gritos reinaban en esa casa los primeros meses la mayoría del tiempo porque Tsukishima se negaba a hacer las tareas correspondientes o intentaba "escaparse" de lo que Yaku le indicó, era su nuevo hogar y obvio, viniendo de una vida donde a lo único que se dedicaba era pasar el día junto a su hermano en un balcón, leyendo o en todo caso atendiendo las órdenes de su madre que no iban mas allá de "pasa tiempo con Tadashi".

Tadashi…

Ante el solo recuerdo del joven de pecas sus manos se convertían en puños y su voluntad se desmoronaba, luego inconscientemente deseaba venganza hacía esa familia. Fue gracias a Yaku que comprendió que no valía la pena luchar por una causa perdida. Los humanos eran egoístas y así seguirían siempre, no valía la pena arriesgar la vida que alguna vez ellos salvaron y sin embargo, aún había ocasiones (raras pero a fin de cuentas las había) en que Tsukishima lloraba mientras dormía. A palabras de Hinata era la manifestación del dolor que despierto se guardaba.

Se cumplía el tercer año viviendo con esos dos y ya no había mas lagrimas ni intentos por escapar. Las peleas seguían adornando las paredes de esa casa con risas, quejas, y gritos que lograban un ambiente familiar y alegre. Yaku reía y cuando creía que las cosas se estaban yendo demasiado lejos, intervenía golpeando a ambos con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza. Tsukishima descubrió que Morisuke no era tan pacifico como aparentaba.

Al cabo de un mes más, Kenma llegó a sus vidas. Irónicamente de la misma forma en que Tsukishima alguna vez llegó a ellos, lo sorprendente del asunto es que Yaku había preparado todo con anticipación y esa mañana los envío al bosque donde encontraron el cuerpo de Kenma con la espalda y boca llena de sangre; _''¿Es un humano? ¿Por qué su cabello es negro?''_  
Una y mil preguntas surcaron la cabeza de ambos. Kei pensó en dejarlo a su suerte pero Hinata alegó que si Yaku los había enviado a ese lugar era por algo importante y ese algo debía ser el chico.

Lo llevaron a casa y lo revisaron. Yaku suspiró y acarició con la yema de sus dedos las largas cicatrices que el menor tenía y al revisar sus pupilas se encontró con algo que realmente era de temer.

Los humanos estaban jugando nuevamente con la naturaleza. Estaban destruyendo y retando a Dios de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez entenderán? Esto no era mas que el peor de los presagios que alguna vez mencionó Suga.

—_Es un Híbrido. _—les comentó en aquel entonces. Tsukishima, cuando era mas pequeño llegó a escuchar mitos sobre eso, pero nunca creyó llegar a ver uno con sus propios ojos, era como hablar de autos voladores. Existía la propuesta y los experimentos pero jamás se había visto un prototipo funcional.

—Creí que era imposible crear uno, Yaku. —alegó de inmediato. Le molestaba cualquier cosa que saliera de los estándares "normales". El mas bajo negó con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, él más que nadie quería que eso fuera falso pero lamentablemente el despertar de Kenma les confirmó la cruel realidad.

Hinata se encontraba escuchando atento, tratando de que su cerebro asimilara las palabras que el rubio y el de ojos castaños intercambiaban: ¿Qué era un híbrido? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo por él? No entendía y no quería entender, y de lo único que estaba seguro es que Kenma era un Dragón como ellos, un Dragón de cabello negro muy especial y que él lo haría sentir como en su casa.

Tal vez al ver a Hinata tratando de animar a Kenma y lograr que hablara aunque fuera un poco ya que el recién llegado resultó un completo autista; fue lo que más apreciaba Tsukishima de ese chico. Su sonrisa, su amabilidad y el hecho de nunca rendirse lo atraparon como idiota. Un idiota que olvidaría todo su odio y pasado si de esa forma podía estar para siempre al lado de Hinata.

Encontró en sus brazos la calidez y el amor de la familia que le arrebataron y en sus besos el latir de su corazón que creía perdido.

Le dieron la bienvenida a Kenma a la familia y luego de verificar su elemento natural todos conspiraron para teñirle el cabello de rubio con el único objetivo de hacerlo sentir en casa. Le mostraron que debía de estar orgulloso de ser lo que era y jamás avergonzarse. Le prometieron que ellos tres estarían siempre a su lado, que nada los separaría y que ellos cuatro oficialmente se convertirían en una familia.

Dos años más pasaron y lo que al principio fue un amor dulce y tranquilo donde solo pequeños besos y abrazos bastaban, se convirtió en una necesidad y deseo imposible de contener. Se encontraron con que un simple roce no era suficiente. Que simples palabras no llenaban la necesidad de su alma de convertirse en uno con la persona amada y que un beso ahora despertaba más que el latir de su corazón.

Fue en un febrero donde el viento soplaba con fuerza y estaban solos que Hinata se entregó a Tsukishima sin ningún miramiento o arrepentimiento.

Ambos se hundieron en placer, en caricias y nuevas sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado y descubrieron que al mezclar sus salivas un estremecimiento los recorría desde los pies a la cabeza como si estuvieran realizando un acto prohibido.

Lo peor de todo es que no podían detenerse.

Ese mismo día Hinata notó por primera vez la marca de pertenencia que indicaba que Tsukishima alguna vez tuvo dueño. Encajó sus uñas con fuerza una y otra vez, tratando de borrar la marca que le recordaba que el rubio no le pertenecía por completo. El placer cambió por segundos a rabia.

Tsukishima no era libre y eso Hinata lo cambiaría a como diera lugar y cueste lo que cueste. Tsukishima sonrío al notarlo y un "te amo" afloró de sus labios, unas simples palabras que bastaron para que Hinata derramara lágrimas. Al fin una segunda persona lo amaba... Olvidaría aquello y Tsukishima se dispondría a amarlo como merece.

Kei desde ese día grabó en su mente que Yaku nunca se equivocaba y que más allá de ser un simple dragón, era alguien especial entre los de su misma especie y que efectivamente tenía razón. Estar con Hinata no era un deseo.

_Era su destino. _

Un destino que aceptaba con los brazos abiertos y que haría todo lo posible en su manos para proteger a su familia y a la persona que más amaba en la Tierra.

Pero eso se esfumó de sus manos al ver como Hinata era separado de su lado y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

Trató de forcejar, tironeó tanto como pudo e incluso buscó fuerzas para empezar a desatar un fuerte viento a su alrededor pero lamentablemente sus intentos de escapar fueron tajados de un solo agarre en su cuello por un chico alto y de rebeldes cabellos negros que sonreía con malicia.

—Será mejor que no hagas un alboroto si no quieres morir... —susurró en el oído del rubio. Tsukishima renegó y mordió su labio con frustración, haciéndolos sangrar considerablemente. ¿Debía intentarlo? ¿Revelar sus alas de nuevo sin importar las consecuencias? Trató de soltar de nueva cuenta el agarre pero fue inútil, si trataba de moverse su respiración se veía afectada. Vio por el rabillo del ojo el dispositivo que todos los domadores y cazadores portaban, y entonces se dio cuenta que sería imposible hacer algo para rescatar a Hinata. —Si te quedas quieto te reunirás con él. —sus pupilas doradas se dilataron y su cuerpo dejó de contorsionarse, buscando escapar. ¿Le estarían mintiendo de nuevo? —Vamos _Kei _¿No quieres que ese pequeño Dragón de fuego pague o sufra por lo que están haciendo, verdad? —Y esa fue la frase que finalmente lo venció. Nunca dejaría que Hinata sufriera por su culpa.

Tsukishima se separó del pelinegro de un jalón, dándole un codazo que el contrario esquivó con tanta naturalidad que aterró al rubio. Ese hombre gritaba "peligro" para los de su especie con cada poro de su piel.

Hinata gritó a la lejanía y Tsukishima nuevamente se sintió enloquecer.

—Déjame hablar con él… Si es verdad lo que dices, Hinata no se quedará quieto.

—Kuroo. —Le llamó Yamaguchi con el corazón acelerado. No sabía como actuar si Tsukishima o Hinata montaban un espectáculo ¡Acabarían muertos! y ese… Ese era el mejor de los escenarios que su histérica cabeza maquinaba.

Yamaguchi sentía la culpa como dagas atravesándole. Dagas que eran cortesía de la fría y cruel mirada que Tsukishima le dedicaba, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería más problemas ni mucho menos dolor para Tsukki y su familia, incluso había tratado de mantener al rubio tranquilo con mentiras, pero nunca pensó que la organización entregara a todos los dragones en sincronía para evitar cualquier fuga o intento de escape. — ¿Qué hacemos?…

—Déjalo ir. —ordenó. —No sé que tipo de relación tengan, pero no es algo que nosotros logremos comprender. Si no quieres más problemas deja que intercambien al menos unas cuantas palabras.

Yamaguchi tragó saliva y asintió. Tsukishima y Hinata tendrían tres minutos para charlar antes de partir. Kei observó con odio a Kuroo al pasar y al de cabellos negros no pudo importarle menos.

Kuroo regresó a su propio automóvil, encontrándose con su nueva adquisición quien para variar aún dormía; se preguntó internamente si Tsukishima hubiese demostrado el mismo interés por el dragón que descansaba en el asiento, porque parecía que esos dos tenían más que un simple lazo de amistad. Los Dragones eran un misterio y por eso los adoraba.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos luego de una larga siesta y de encontrar tranquilidad, lo primero que sus pupilas reconocieron fue a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules que conocía perfectamente bien: _Tobio Kageyama. _

Hinata pensó que si el destino gustaba de gastarle bromas crueles, esa era una y la encontraba como la peor de todas. Sus manos temblaron y la tranquilidad que había obtenido gracias a las palabras de Kei se fueron a la borda con facilidad.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo viviendo junto a Oikawa y escondido de los humanos, el único amigo que había hecho en aquellos días había sido un tímido chico –luego descubriría que no era para nada tímido- de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que encontró llorando a las afueras del castillo en un día lluvioso y sí. Tal vez era una escena demasiado cliché.

Hinata nunca olvidaría que por culpa de ese chico su libertad y su hogar fueron amenazados por segunda vez, en aquellos días se vio obligado a huir lejos de todo y volver a comenzar de cero dejando atrás a Oikawa y Sugawara sin decir una sola palabra. Kageyama por su parte no puedo evitar el palpitar rápido de su corazón. Le debía tantas disculpas a Hinata que no sabía por donde comenzar, por eso mismo cuando fueron transportados, él se resistió a verlo hasta ese momento. Cuando los dos estuvieran solos y nadie los interrumpiera.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y desvió la mirada. Quería tocarlo, quería ver nuevamente esa cálida sonrisa que en aquel desastroso día donde Oikawa se rió de el en la cara, Hinata lo salvó de la soledad.

Trató de abrazarlo y lo único que obtuvo fue la mano de Hinata impactada en su mejilla.

**++Joyas encadenadas++**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Ok! Después de meses traigo esta actualización no muy larga pero tampoco muy corta, creo (¿?) aquí dejamos ver un poco mas del pasado de Tsukki y nos damos cuenta como Yaku va tomando mas importancia en el fanfic al igual que todos. Un capitulo mas y prácticamente entramos en lo bueno del fanfic que es la esencia y las bases de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que aunque me tarde en actualizar jamás abandonaría esta historia, me gusta mucho. **

**Se aprecian sus comentarios negativos y positivos. Le dedico este cap a Super bi Squalo y a senpai aunque se que no lee este fanfic (¿?) ellas me han dado muchos consejos y aprecio eso XDD chan chan chan ¿Creen que Hinata se quede tranquilo? ¿cuándo aparecerá Ushi y Todou? ¿Qué hacia Hinata viviendo con Oikawa? ¿cómo llego Oikawa al trono? ¿qué paso con Sugawara? ¿a que se dedica Kuroo? Si jodo mucho con eso XDD en fin, esas son las preguntas de este cap que les dejo a ver si alguien de ustedes le atina y se gana un one shot de la pareja que quieras (¿?) **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


End file.
